Ken Production
is a Japanese voice talent management agency founded by veteran voice actor Kenji Utsumi on June 1, 1984. Represented voice actors * Atsushi Abe * Tomo Adachi * Rikako Aida * Natsuki Aikawa * Mie Aoyagi * Ryota Asari * Shouta Chonan * Asako Dodo * Daichi Endo * Daigo Fujimaki * Ayumi Fujimura * Akane Fujita * Keiko Fukushima * Kazuhiro Fusegawa * Riho Fusuda * Mai Goto * Eri Gouda * Tomotaka Hachisuka * Kōki Harasawa * Kei Hayami * Yū Hayashi * Isamu Hayashi * Tomoyuki Higuchi * Masato Hijikata * Miho Hino * Yoshie Hirai * Akiko Hiramatsu * Yuki Hironaka * Hitomi Hirose * Yuka Hirose * Hitomi * Kazuya Ichijou * Kyoko Ijima * Minoru Inaba * Eri Inagawa * Yuka Inokuchi * Chiemi Ishimatsu * Shizuka Ito * Miyako Ito * Yukiko Iwai * Atsushi Kakehashi * Yuichi Kasasuma * Masayuki Kato * Anri Katsu * Yuko Kaida * Michiko Kaiden * Mika Kanai * Mai Kawabata * Hiroshi Kawaguchi * Yoshimasa Kawata * Shinji Kawada * Sakurako Kishiro * Tomona Kitahara * Junko Kitanishi * You Kitazawa * Reiko Kiuchi * Tomoko Kobashi * Kousei Kobayashi * Misa Kobayashi * Nobuyuki Kobushi * Yuki Kodaira * Shiho Kodokajo * Shiho Kokido * Midori Komi * Katsuyuki Konishi * Rina Koyama * Kenji Kuga * Mirei Kumagai * Takumi Kurebayashi * Toshiki Kurosawa * Kazumi Makabe * Naoki Makishima * Yuka Maruyama * Takeaki Masuyama * Kae Matoba * Yoshiko Matsumura * Megumi Matsumura * Kiyumitsu Mizuchi * Tsuguo Mogami * Norihisa Mori * Fumie Mori * Akane Murakami * Hitomi Nabatame * Yuko Nagase * Ariumi Naito * Aki Nakajima * Tomoko Nakamura * Kazuhiro Nakata * Yuka Nishigaki * Michiko Nomura * Tamiyo Nonaka * Noriko Obata * Saki Ogasawara * Seirou Ogino * Takashi Ohara * Shintaro Ohata * Fumihiro Okabayashi * Kenta Okuma * Yoshino Otori * Mitsuki Saiga * Kunpei Sakamoto * Tsubasa Sakurai * Toru Sakurai * Rin Sakurazawa * Takuya Sato * Ai Satou * Haruka Shimazaki * Yu Shimamura * Junko Shimeno * Rei Shimoda * Ayaka Shimoyamada * Tomoyuki Shimura * Akio Shindo * Gou Shinomiya * Masako Shirakawa * Rie Suegara * Naoko Sugiura * Masayuki Sugawara * Shigeyuki Susaki * Haruhisa Suzuki * Hiroko Suzuki * Kousuke Takaguchi * Kenji Takahashi * Rie Takahashi * Hiroyuki Takanaka * Kurumi Takase * Satoshi Taki * Shuuhei Takubo * Kishou Taniyama * Mai Todo * Yasuyo Tomita * Mari Tomokawa * Shoko Tsuda * Noriko Ueda * Kyoko Yamaguchi * Michiru Yamazuki * Kenji Yanagisawa * Hitoshi Yanai * Tomoya Yano * Mitsu Yasutake * Kumiko Yokote * Tsubasa Yonaga * Kiyohito Yoshikai * Satsuki Yukino * Ari Yunohara * Takuya Zomoto Former Represented Voice Actors * Kouki Akaishi * Masato Amada (free) * Ken'ichiro Aoki * Chiemi Chiba (joined Umikaze) * Eriko Chihara (joined A-gumi Production) * Chieko Enomoto * Keiji Fujiwara (joined AIR AGENCY) * Koichi Hashimoto (joined CVTech) * Hikaru Hanada (joined Office Osawa) * Akari Hibino * Makoto Higo (joined Kekke Corporation) * Ken Hira * Kana Hirano * Yutaka Hirose (joined OFFICE CURRENT) * Koreharu Hisatomi * Saki Horiuchi * Koji Ishii (joined Vi-Vo) * Yukinori Ishikawa * Yuuto Kazama (joined Aksent) * Suzuna Kinoshita (joined Bell Production) * Takashi Kubo * Yoichi Masukawa (joined Production Ace) * Haruzu Matsukura * Kyoko Miki (retired) * Mari Miyamoto * Eiji Miyashita (joined Artepro) * Wasabi Mizuta (free) * Ayumi Nagao * Nao Nagasawa (joined Kekke Corporation) * Yoriko Nagata * Masatomo Nakazawa (joined Toritori Office) * Toshihiko Nakajima (joined 21st Century Fox) * Jōji Nakata (joined Office Osawa) * Naoya Nakanishi (joined Across Entertainment) * Suguru Narisawa(joined Bell Production) * Shogo Nishihara (joined Sonic Songs Inc.) * Ikuji Nose (joined Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society) * Nachi Nozawa (joined Office PAC, now deceased) * Yusuke Okada * Akane Omae (retired) * Hiroyuki Onishi * Reina Ozaki * Maria Sano * Yukiko Shinozuka * Kohei Shiotsuka * Fuyumi Shiraishi (deceased) * Yuu Sugimoto (joined Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society) * Ryoshi Sugita * Chiharu Suzuka (free) * Hirotaka Suzuoki (deceased) * Tomoko Takahashi (deceased) * Koji Takamori * Urara Takano (working Remax as an Representative Director) * Emi Togawa * Shinpachi Tsuji (joined ALBA) * Yuko Tsukui (free) * Kohei Ueda * Kenji Utsumi (founder, Deceased) * Koichi Wamura * Keaton Yamada (joined Remax) * Kotomi Yamakawa (joined Tokyo Actor's Consumer's Cooperative Society) * Takeshi Yamane * Hiro Yuki (free) Category:Japanese voice actor management companies